Knowing Her
by Clyrnin4eva
Summary: Claire falls for Myrnin, and adventures await.
1. Introduction

**OHMIGOSH GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! Even if I have exams in a few days and haven't done much revision haha... Ha.**

 **Oh, and I've changed my pen name back :3**

 **So, I'll be doing a new story because I was listening to Florence + The Machine, which always reminds me of two of my favourite pairings! Claire/Myrnin and Eve/Michael. Plus my girlfriend is finally reading the Morganville series! Yay! Anyways, basically I got nostalgic and so here I am. Writing a Clyrnin fic. Ahh the memories.**

 **I've only just remembered that I suck at this so forgive me whilst I get back into the swing of things ?**

 **~ EA**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Excuse Me?**

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Shane called into the Glass House, "I brought chicken!"

"Hey," said Michael from behind him.

"Jesus Mike don't use that vampire shit to scare me," Shane joked, "So where's Claire?"

"Still at work," replied Michael, taking the bag of chicken from Shane.

"Work?" Shane repeated coldly, following Michael into the kitchen.

"C'mon mate, not this again," Michael put his hand on Shane's shoulder, "It's Claire we're talking about. And her crazy, bipolar boss."

Shane just grunted in response. It was at that moment the handle of the front door turned and Claire walked in.

"See?" Michael muttered, before Claire entered.

"Hey!" Claire smiled, "What's new?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Shane replied.

"Shane!" Michael warned.

"It's fine Michael, thank you though," Claire sighed.

Michael nodded. Within an instant he had left the room, giving the couple some privacy to work things out.

She then turned to look at Shane, "What did I do this time?"

"You're an hour late. And I'm sure that's a different top than you had on this morning," Shane stated.

"I had work. And me and Myrnin were doing an experiment with some chemicals. It went... Slightly wrong, and burnt a hole through my top. I came back here to get a new one. Ask Eve if you don't believe me, it was her break," Claire explained

"Oh don't worry, I will," Shane answered.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I'm sick of being interrogated every time I walk through this fucking door. I'm sick of you not trusting me. Hell, I'm sick of _you_ ," said Claire, venomously.

"Well why are you still here then? In this house, with me. If you're so sick of this, why are you still with me?" Shane asked, confidently.

"Ha, God knows. God fucking knows," Claire laughed, "You want me gone, Shane? I'm out the fucking door."

"Excuse me?" said Shane, angrily.

"I'm fucking done, Shane. Me and you? We're over. For good. Farewell Collins," Claire said calmly, whilst walking out of the kitchen.

"Claire, wait!" Shane called after her.

But she was already gone, out of the front door, walking away from the Glass House. That's all it was to her now, a house. It wasn't her warm, welcoming home. It was an ancient, cold, uninviting house.

It was a few minutes before Claire realized where she was going. The only place she thought she might be welcome. The lab.

On the way, Claire thought about many things. There was one question that kept swimming around and around, doing laps in her mind. _Why am I not sad?_ She was feeling many things, but not sad. Confused maybe. Hell, slightly relieved. Not sad. Still pondering the question, she reached the lab, letting herself in.

"Myrnin?" she called down, "It's Claire! I'm just going to turn on the lights, okay?"

"Mmhmm," came a mumbled response.

She felt the wall for a second before feeling cold plastic. She slid her finger up and

 _Click_

Soft white light flooded the room instantly. She could see Myrnin clearly, he was reading an old-looking book, which he put down quickly upon seeing his young employee.

"Why Claire, to what do I owe the pleasure? It is still Tuesday, yes? I am not returning to my madness?"

"Don't worry Myrnin," Claire smiled comfortingly, "Still Tuesday."

"Is there anything specific you came for? Not to be rude, only I need to feed Bob soon," Myrnin said cheerfully.

"Well, erm, I hate to ask but, I broke up with Shane-"

"Ah, the Collins boy? Well you were always much too good for him, cariad," Myrnin said nonchalantly

"That's not quite it. See, in the heat of the moment, I thought it would be a good idea to move out. I was going to ask Eve if she could get my stuff for me, only..." she trailed off.

"You have nowhere to go?" Myrnin asked sympathetically.

"Not really," Claire admitted

"Not to worry annwyl! I don't sleep anyway, so you could have my room. It'll be fun! Like a sleepover!" he replied excitedly, making Claire smile.t

"Thank you!" she said.

Claire then proceeded to do something Myrnin didn't expect. She hugged him. At first he was slightly shocked, but after a second he put his arm round her and found that it was actually quite nice. He smiled slightly, before gathering himself together. He coughed slightly,

"Well, shall we get you settled in? I mean, you already know where everything is. Have you eaten? I'm afraid I don't have a lot in for humans to eat, but it's getting quite dark now so we'll be able to purchase some nutritious food soon. Is that okay with you? You won't have to worry about any vampires, I'll be with you. So what do you say?" Myrnin rambled

"That sounds great, thank you Myrnin," Claire replied.

"Brilliant!" he beamed.

If only little Claire could see what this simple decision meant...

 **Okay, so I've had this ready for a while. I've been editing it, as I'm not too happy with it. I'd really appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism :3**

 **\- EA**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Thank you to becca, who reviewed! :3 I agree, reading back it was way too fast. I think I was just really excited to get on with the Clyrnin stuff haha. Anyway, it *should* get a lot better from here.**

Shopping with Myrnin had been... Eventful, to say the least. He insisted on walking up every isle, twice. Since the last time he had been shopping, Claire guessed a lot had changed.

"What are these for Claire?" Myrnin asked, pointing to a box of tampons.

"Err... You don't really need to know. C'mon, I think we should get food and clothes. And anything else you want?" Claire changed the subject hurriedly.

"Honestly Claire, what would I want from _here_?" Myrnin rolled his eyes

"I dunno but you've dragged me up every isle so I assumed something!" Claire replied, "It doesn't matter."

And so they went to the clothes isle. Claire chose a few things for Myrnin, as well as her, just so they could look even slightly normal the next time they came out. Myrnin tried to pick some outfits for Claire, bless, but they were quite... Slutty, actually. But Myrnin liked the "pretty patterns".

When they went to the food isle, Claire got some basics. Bacon, eggs, bread, a couple of microwave meals. They'd last her for a week.

It was when they were coming out of the shop that the real events occurred...

Claire was laughing at something Myrnin had just said, when a pale figure stepped out from the shadow of a nearby streetlight.

"Well, hello little one," the man said, "I believe we have a live one, Gregory."

Another pale man stepped out, and they both smiled, showing off a set of pearly white fangs. Claire looked around for something she could use as a stake, while slowly backing off. Myrnin was still in the shop, finishing off paying (he had insisted, and was scarily excited to "take part in an exchange of goods").

"I have protection," Claire stated boldly, lifting up her wrist.

"Ah, one of Amelie's. Ain't that sweet Vince?" the vampire named Gregory cooed.

"See, we got no respect for Amelie anymore. We're not taking orders from that bitch. Hell, that little gold bracelet of your's just makes you more of a target honey," the first vampire, Vince, said.

And with that, Claire ran. But Gregory was in front of her in an instant. And Vince was lunging for her. This was it. She hid her face behind her hands and waited. Waited for the inevitable. But it never came. Instead, when she looked up, Myrnin was in front of her.

"Back off," he snarled.

Vince looked at Gregory and cocked his head. It seemed to be some kind of signal as he went left and Gregory right. But Myrnin pushed them both away as if they were merely children, sending them flying meters backwards.

"Claire," Myrnin said calmly, "I suggest you pick up the shopping and let me carry you."

So, shocked by the events, she did. They were at Myrnin's within the minute.

At the Glass House, Shane was arguing with Michael and Eve.

"How the fuck could you let her go?!" yelled Michael.

"She walked out! What was I meant to do? Keep her prisoner?" Shane defended himself.

"Shane, you were meant to be her boyfriend. You were meant to apologize, say it would never happen again, and mean it," Eve sighed.

"WHY?" Shane shouted, "She'll be at Myrnin's now you know. Was I meant to ignore the fact that she was cheating on me?"

Michael's eyes glowed red, "I suggest you don't speak to Eve like that."

"Fine. But don't use your vampire shit on me, Glass, or I will personally stake you."

Michael chose to ignore that last comment.

"Look, the fact is, for all we know, she could be on the streets. If she _is_ at Myrnin's, it's because you drove her there. She could be in danger Shane, and-" Eve started.

"Yeah, with Amelie's protection?" Shane scoffed.

"Vampires are losing respect for Amelie, Shane!" Michael said loudly, trying to contain his anger.

Shane actually looked taken aback, "You mean-"

"Yes, I mean if Claire is not with Myrnin then she isn't safe," Michael finished.

At the lab, there was also a big discussion going on.

"Please," Myrnin held out a silver, woven bracelet, "Take it."

"Is that-?"

"My protection? Yes. I know you have Amelie's, but sign a contact with me and that will be gone. Do you need time to think?"

Claire already knew what she wanted to do, "No. If you're sure, then I want to take it."

Myrnin looked delighted, "Well, that is the best news I've had in years."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your review Rosey Sparks! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :3**

Having his protection made Claire feel strong. No, not just strong, she felt invincible. And, she felt cared about. In fact, she hadn't felt more cared about since she was just a kid. It was a good feeling, to say the least. She twisted the bracelet around her wrist and smiled. Quite honestly, it was beautiful, and it had a certain gracefulness to it. There were three silver pieces, entwined in a plait. The engravings in the silver made it look slightly like branches of a tree, and there were three silver leaves coming from it. They were amazing. Thinking about it, Claire had no idea why Myrnin gave it to her. She was more than grateful, but it didn't stop her wondering why. She was a scientist after all, she needed answers. Did he think she was a good assistant? Did he value her as a friend? Maybe he even felt some love for her, in a platonic way of course. Lying there in Myrnin's bed (get your mind out of the gutter! Myrnin is not there too! xD) she pondered over all these possibilities. Her final conclusion was that she was his friend and a good assistant, and those factors together made Myrnin want to give her protection. Happy now she had come to a conclusion, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Running. She felt her feet pound against the pavement. Mortal fear was embedded in her heart, and her brain. Her lungs burned and her mouth was dry. She turned back, to see the vampires Vince and Gregory come to get their revenge. She couldn't get away. Her bare feet were bleeding, making the vamps even hungrier, and more determined. The blood mixed with her sweat made it easy for them to smell her. There was no way out this time. She looked at her surroundings. How had she not noticed? She was on Lot Street! Only a few houses away from the Glass House. She could make it! She had survived Morganville's challenges once again. She sprinted towards the door, launching herself at it, and banging on it with all the strength she could muster. Shane yanked it open.

"Shane! Thank God!" she said, going to squeeze past him into the safety of the Glass House.

His face emotionless, he pushed her back out.

"Shane, what-?" she stammered.

"You're not welcome here, Claire," he spat, venomously.

Her heart sank. It wasn't safe for her outside.

"Please, Shane, just till morning?" she felt a tear drip down onto her cheek, and decided to change tactics, "EVE! EVE, HELP!"

She began to scream for her friend over Shane's shoulder. To her relief, she heard the clunk of Eve's boots coming down stairs. Slowly. But they were coming.

"EVE! Hurry! Please!" Claire shouted.

And then Eve appeared in her vision. Only it wasn't Eve. It was an even darker Eve. And, a sexy Eve. She looked... _bored_. Pouting, and cocking her head slightly.

"Ah, Claire," she sighed, as if dealing with an annoying child, "I'm afraid you can't come in anymore. You're not our friend anymore Claire. In fact, you never were."

Eve chuckled slightly. Was this a joke? It had to be. A very poor one, considering Vince and Gregory would find her at any minute. But she'd be okay, right? Right! Eve was making her way down the stairs. She'd elbow Shane jokingly and welcome Claire with open arms. Only she didn't. She gave Claire a look, as if to say "watch this", raising her eyebrows for a second, and smirking. Shane turned to look at Eve, and they... they began to make out! And slowly, as if she was closing a bedroom door, she closed the Glass House door.

"NO!" Claire screamed, crying, "You can't- you can't do this!"

She hit the door, over, and over, and over, and over again. She hit it until her hands bled, and she had no strength. Then, she turned and leaned against it. Sinking to a sitting position, and burying her head in her hands, she waited to die. She gave up. Just like that.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I know it was short but I'm going to try and upload the next chapter pretty soon so you shouldn't have to wait for long :3 Oh, and I'm going to change the story picture to the type of leaves on Claire's bracelet. The ones in the picture are gold and not silver, but it gives you a good idea.**

 **\- EA x**


	5. Chapter 4

**I got a song stuck in my head all day and couldn't get to the chorus (do you ever just have one line repeating? Yeah that's what happened haha) and I realised when I was writing this what it was. Little Bird - Ed Sheeran. It used to remind me of Clyrnin :3 Anyways...**

 **Right where we left it *evil smile*...**

"Claire? CLAIRE!" she heard a voice.

Claire felt somebody shaking her, and as she turned to look, she realised that she was still in Myrnin's bed. And Myrnin was shaking her awake.

As she opened her eyes, she heard relief in Myrnin's voice, "Ah, Claire! I do believe you were having a... _nightmare_ , do you call it?"

"Yeah, I was. It was pretty bad," she smiled weakly, "I'm okay now though. Thanks Myrnin."

He sighed, "Claire, I think you should tell me more about this nightmare. How real did it feel?"

"Very," she shivered, "It was horrible."

They both stayed quiet for a moment.

"Myrnin, am I in trouble?" she asked, sitting up so she could look at him properly.

"Honestly? It's very hard to tell," Myrnin admitted, "But I think you may be having a, a sort of... psychic vision, if you will."

Claire almost laughed.

"A vision? Myrnin, are you kidding?" she rolled her eyes.

"Claire, you've been in Morganville a while now. You've discovered its biggest secret. Haven't you learned not to question the impossible?" Myrnin replied, deadly serious.

"But... I don't understand. How do you know?" Claire asked.

"Because I've had one or two myself. It seems giving you my protection has made a link between us. Most intriguing." Myrnin brought himself back to reality after some quick mumbling, "I think I should probably tell you that these visions aren't usually 100% accurate. They are often exaggerated, playing off of your fears. You learn to separate fact from fiction though. If you elaborate then I'll probably be able to help you."

"O-Okay," Claire agreed, slightly shocked.

Myrnin flopped down on the bed beside her, and put his arms behind his head, relaxing.

"Storytime!" he smiled.

Myrnin's casual approach to the "story" made Claire calm down, and she began to tell him everything she could remember about the dream.

 _At the Glass House..._

Shane was upstairs in his room, sulking. Michael had gone out to the music store, for some "space" as he put it. And that left Eve alone. In the kitchen. Eating a large pizza.

"Fuck it," she mumbled to herself, banging 3 pieces of the pizza onto a plate.

She grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed up to Shane's room.

"Hey!" she tapped the door with her foot, "I brought you dinner."

The door opened, and she walked in, handing the plate and coke to Shane.

"Thanks," he said.

"So, are we gonna talk? Or are you just gonna ignore me?" Eve asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"I think I can find an option that includes neither of those," said Shane, suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow at Eve, who was beginning to understand what he meant, "So what'd you say?"

"Shane, I'm with Michael. And you're my friend, nothing more," she said quietly.

"C'mon Eve. I know you've been having doubts. Hell, you came up here. Michael would be angry if he knew, right? So why do it?" Shane tried to convince her.

"Fine. Maybe I want to be your friend. Maybe I don't like having to be on Michael's side. It doesn't feel right. We should be three friends, not people at war," Eve admitted.

"So-" Shane began.

Eve interrupted, "But that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you Shane."

"Mkay, whatever. Offer still stands whenever you wanna take it."

 **Constructive criticism appreciated :3**

 **\- EA x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Just a quick warning, this chapter isn't the best. I've had some writer's block (explaining the delay in posting this), but I figured it's better to just write something than leave you hanging, right?**

 **So anyways, what did you all think of the last chapter?** **I have an idea where I want to take this story but it's not set in stone, so if anybody wants to put their idea in, or have an OC, just ask by PM or review. I really appreciate any ideas or constructive criticism so if you did then it'd be cool :3 Anyways, I'll shut up and write the chapter for you now...**

Amelie sighed, leaning back in her leather chair. There was a pile of paperwork on her desk: so many notifications, so much worry, so much stress.

"Well then," she said to herself, "Better get on with it."

Picking up a letter, she saw that the file under it was labelled "URGENT". She decided that it would be best to put down the letter about... what was it? An expansion of Common Grounds. Great. Now Oliver would be pestering her until she got that done. But she guessed that the large file labelled "URGENT" was somewhat more of a priority. Reading through it, her eyes began to widen, and then they began to get that ice cold look. Furious wasn't in it.

 _At the lab:_

Claire had just finished telling Myrnin her story, when she began to get a headache.

"Myrnin?" she said, raising her hand to her forehead.

"Mm?" he replied halfheartedly, reading what looked like an old journal.

"Have you got any painkillers?" she asked.

He looked up quickly, as if concerned, "I don't believe I have. But, even if I did, I think I know what's caused this anyway. I used to get headaches whenever I saw something. It will probably be very painful, I'm not going to lie to you. But the more painful it is, the quicker it passes."

"Great," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Claire. I- I'll get you some water. Or coffee if you'd prefer?" he offered.

"Just a water please," Claire said, "Thanks Myrnin."

Then he turned to leave the room, but he quickly turned back as if he'd forgotten to say something. He took a breath in, and opened his mouth like he was about to speak. But instead, he closed his mouth as if he didn't know quite what to say, and he kissed her forehead. It was short and sweet, and made Claire forget about the pain for a second. She was about to say something, but Myrnin had already gone from the room. Fucking vampire super-abilities.

 _At the Glass House..._

Michael and Shane were arguing, again. And Eve was just watching from the sidelines, for the sixth time that week. And it was only Thursday.

"Okay, next time a fangbanger runs out of the house at night, I'll let you handle it!" Shane shouted.

"She could've been FUCKING DEAD, Shane! Do you give A SINGLE FUCK?" Michael screamed at him.

"As a matter of fact, I don't! I don't give a fuck anymore Michael! So why don't you and you fangbanger girlfriend get OUT. OF. MY. FACE?" Shane yelled, threateningly.

Michael walked three paces, getting in Shane's face.

"Say it again," he said quietly.

He was so close that Shane felt cold air leave his mouth as he spoke.

"Go on. I fucking dare you. Let's see what happens."

"Michael stop!" Eve pleaded.

"You don't care about Claire either now? Your best friend is only still in this world because of Myrnin. Yet Shane insults him, even when SHANE IS THE ONE WHO PUT HER IN FUCKING DANGER!" Michael screamed.

"I care about Claire! Of course I do! But I care about Shane, too. It could've been any one of us that Claire walked out on. What would we have done?" Eve tried to reason.

"Well I'm not quite sure about you Eve, but I would've stopped her," Michael said.

He spoke at normal volume now, but there was a hint of madness in his voice. Not as in anger though. As in pure, Myrnin-style craziness.

"Michael, please calm down!" Eve begged.

"No it's okay Eve. If the leach wants to be mad because I let Claire walk out the door, fine. To me, I did the right thing. But to him?" Shane turned to Michael and softened his voice, in a sarcastic manner, "I mean he was probably doing her. Am I right Mikey? Can't keep it in your pants? And she's a _sucker_ for fangs."

Then, out of nowhere, a pale fist collided with Shane's face, knocking him back into the coffee table.

Shane licked some blood off of his bottom lip, fire in his eyes, "Gonna pay for a new coffee table Mikey?"

Shane stood up, ready to take a swing at Michael, but Eve jumped in front of them both. She stood so her hands forced the boys apart, and she wasn't looking directly at either one.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

"Eve, I suggest you move," Michael growled.

"No!" she said, facing him, still shielding Shane.

She wasn't quite sure if standing up to Michael in this state was brave, or stupid.

"EVE!" barked Michael, "Move!"

"I said, no. Not until you calm down."

And so Michael slapped her. The force of it was so strong that it knocked her down to her knees. She cradled her face.

"Oh my God. Eve, I'm so sorry," Michael whispered, dropping to his knees to take a look at the damage, his actions just dawning on him, "Please baby, I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, she needs-" Michael never got to say what he thought Eve needed, because Shane decided to take matters into his own hands.

He lunged at Michael. He punched, viciously. And Michael let him. Because he deserved it.

"You'll punch a woman, but you can't fight me? What a sorry sight you have become, Michael Glass," Shane taunted.

But Michael still just took it. If he was honest, the punches didn't even hurt. What hurt was the look in Eve's eyes. And what hurt most was that those eyes just watched Shane punch, and punch, and punch. He punched until his hands bled. And that caused a problem. Michael could've taken the smell of blood, but having it repeatedly smeared on his face? It made his eyes glow red, and an animal from deep inside him emerge. He wasn't Michael. Michael was trapped in his head, while this wild animal controlled him. He was no longer a person, he was just Thirst.

He began to fight back. All it took was two punches and oh how the tables turned. Shane was lying on broken wood, from the coffee table. He was bleeding, and it pleased Michael. Until Eve stepped in again.

"Don't fucking touch him," she ordered, trying to sound brave, but her voice quivered.

"Move," commanded Michael.

She didn't.

"If you insist, I'll leave him alone," said Michael.

Eve was unaware that the animal in him was making it a game. Michael was finding this quite enjoyable. He ruled. He won the game no matter what.

"Thank you," she breathed out.

Then she did something you never do in the same room as a savage animal. She relaxed, and closed her eyes for a moment. It was no surprise that she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her neck a second later. And she began to grow dizzy. And she couldn't help it. She passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Apoligies for how incredibly late this is! As I mentioned last chapter I've had some writers block and I've also had some stuff to deal with and ugh. Anyway, hopefully I'm back for good now. I'll get on with writing for you.**

 _Amelie_

She couldn't explain her white hot rage even if she tried. She wanted to drain every human in sight. She wanted to attack every moving thing. She wanted an output for all this anger.

The one thing Amelie had always had was her leadership. She was the oldest vampire; she was respected. But now it seems vampires were losing faith in her, and so she was also losing respect. However she never imagined _Oliver_ would stay loyal longer than her oldest friend: Myrnin. That crazy, intelligent, annoying bastard. He had dared take Claire out of her protection. She was aware of his fascination with the human but really? This had gone too far. Amelie may even have allowed a relationship between the two, but not now. Not after this betrayal. Myrnin hadn't even consulted her, he just decided to give Claire protection. Amelie couldn't blame the human, after all how was she to know any better? Humans are weak, weak willed and... and they were weak strength-wise too. This gave the Founder an idea.

 _Michael_

The warm, red liquid was delicious. But, he had to stop. Maybe after another few seconds. Or until a force pushed him back unexpectedly, tearing him away from Eve. It was Shane.

"Go to hell bloodsucker," he said emotionlessly.

It was then that Michael tilted his head down weakly and saw part of the wooden coffee table wedged into his chest. Then, darkness.

 _Claire_

Myrnin had been right (as he always was). Her headache had been excruciating, but it went fairly quickly. She had drank all the water Myrnin gave her, and felt okay to stand up and get back to normal life... in which something bad was about to happen. So yeah, normal Morganville life.

She heard Myrnin's phone ring, and he must have picked it up pretty quickly because it only rang once. She listened in a little.

"What? Where is he?"

A mumble of words from the other speaker that Claire couldn't make out.

"And he's alive?" Myrnin paused for a second, "Do you need anybody there?

More mumbling.

"Five minutes."

He put the phone down and turned to a confused Claire.

"Who's been hurt? Was it Sh-" she started.

"Michael. And you could say it was Shame too, because he's the one who staked him," Myrnin said darkly.

"Oh my God, is he okay? Can we see him?" Claire asked worriedly.

"He's with Oliver, that's who called. He's alive, just. The stake was a few centimetres from his heart by the looks of it. Come on, we should go."

 _Myrnin_

The phone call surprised him. He had thought Michael was safe with the goth girl and Shame. Unfortunately not. He quite liked the young vampire, and so was actually moved by the news.

"Come on, we should go," he said to Claire.

She nodded quickly, and took his hand. She wasn't expecting to be picked up but hey, Myrnin had amazing strength and speed, even for a vampire, and so they got to Common Grounds pretty damn quick. Oliver was at the door.

He looked at Myrnin and mumbled, "He's in the back, leave her here, he's weak."

Myrnin glanced to Claire, who hadn't heard Oliver's words. He was almost distressed.

"Claire... Michael's in the back. He's weak so stay behind me," he told her.

Oliver glared at Myrnin, but said nothing. And so the two opened the door to the coffee shop/vampire hideout.

 _Oliver_

The fool brought Claire too see Michael. Oliver wouldn't particularly care but it was his coffee shop, and blood-splattered stock tends to bring the hygiene rating down. Also, Claire would probably make a good vampire, as long as she didn't get too old beforehand turning. They needed young blood, not old faces. Hmm, Claire Danvers as a vampire. That was actually a thought to be considered. With the right plan in place that would be excellent. Oliver also delighted in the thought of drama. Surely Michael and Myrnin would both want Claire if she was a vampire? What entertainment it would be to see that play out. Yes, that was something for a rainy day definitely.

He should probably call Amelie and tell her about Michael, and possibly his plan for little Claire.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so, so sorry for my absence. A lot of things have been happening and I really wasn't in the best place. I couldn't find any inspiration to write but I've decided to try and throw myself back into this. Hopefully this won't be too bad.**

 _Claire_

Seeing Michael in such a vulnerable state was shocking. He was even paler than usual, and his cheeks were hollow. His usually golden hair was dull, just like his lifeless blue eyes. His lifeless blue eyes that turned red when he smelled Claire, or more likely her human blood.

"Stay behind me little one," she heard Myrnin warn.

A lot had happened to Claire in Morganville, but she could honestly say this was one of the hardest things she'd had to go through. Seeing this person she loved so much in such a state, because of the person she could once imagine marrying. Tears began to form in her eyes but she blinked them back; she had to be strong, if only to ensure her survival.

She turned to Myrnin, "Myrnin, I- I think I need a breather."

"Do you need me to come with you?" he replied, worriedly.

"No, no I'll be fine. This is just difficult," she said taking a step back, "It's okay, I'll be fine with some fresh air."

Little did she know how untrue that was.

 _Amelie_

She picked up the sleek black phone.

"You have her?"

A pause.

"Good. Bring her here. I'll take it from there."

Amelie walked outside her office to greet the black limousine. One of her henchmen stepped outside, dragging somebody out behind them. The figure had a black bag over their head, and they were struggling through their tied hands and gagged mouth. Amelie smiled.

"Wonderful, thank you." Amelie thanked the henchman, grabbing the arm of the prisoner roughly, "That will be all."

As the henchman let go of the prisoner, Amelie got a tighter grip, and escorted the latter inside. She opened the globe that stood in the corner of her office, and reached inside. She ran her hand over the small bump she had expected to find, and pressed it. A click could be heard as part of the wall seemed to split. A secret door: Amelie's speciality. She pushed it open to reveal what seemed to be a dimly lit dungeon.

She looked at the prisoner and ripped of the black bag.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all this Claire," she said as she pushed the prisoner into the dungeon.

 _Myrnin_

Claire had been too long for Myrnin's liking.

"Excuse me Oliver," he said, swiftly exiting Common Grounds. Claire was nowhere in sight.

Myrnin began to panic. Calling for her would be a waste of breath. Asking Oliver for help... was risky, but an option. Possibly the only one. Yes, it was decided; he must make an ally of Oliver.

 _Oliver_

Oliver found it strange how quickly Myrnin came back into the coffee shop. Michael seemed too weak to even stand on his own so Oliver decided it was safe to leave him in the back room for a few minutes. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"What's happened?" He asked cautiously.

"C-Claire is gone. I don't know who took her but somebody did."

Oliver's mind immediately went to Amelie, but the words that came out differed from this opinion greatly.

"I see. Could Jason Rosser be a reasonable assumption for this?"

"I don't know why he'd do this unprovoked... my first thought was Ame-"

Oliver cut Myrnin off, "That's Jason for you. He does things like this out of the blue. But his bark is worse than his bite. I'm sure Claire will be fine. Now, I know a few places he usually goes. If you'll watch Michael I'll look for her. Agreed?"

Oliver held out a hand. Myrnin seemed hesitant to agree, but really how many other choices were offering to shake his hand?

"Okay," Myrnin took Oliver's hand and shook it once, dropping it as soon as possible.

"Lovely," Oliver smiled, and using his vampire speed was gone within a second.

 _Now to make a social call with Amelie,_ he thought.

 **I know this feels rushed and I apologise for that. I have an idea of where I want the story to go so it's hard not to just skip straight to it haha 😅**

 **I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Constructive criticism or ideas for the story would be cool in the comments :) Thank you**

 **\- EA**


	9. Another AN

**Hey everyone,**

 **Honestly this site makes me so nostalgic. Times I was happy, a lot of times I wasn't, but times it was better. It's only in recent years I've begun to feel gender dysphoria, but whilst I wrote more regularly on here I had no quarrels with being female. It kind of makes me yearn for those times. It seems so silly.**

 **However, then I look back, and I remember all the feelings I had when reading Morganville. When** ** _I_** **then got to bring those characters I held so dearly to life. I haven't read the books in quite some time, but what they mean to me is indescribable. And so, although I've said it before, this time I really mean it. I'm going to try my best to update this story as much as possible. It may be a little harder as I've recently started an original story on Wattpad (if you'd like to check it out it's called Outcasts, by StoriesOfATransguy), but I would like to do it. Unfortunately my memory is a little foggy and so I'm going to have to go over what I've written, and try to think of what Past Me wanted to do.**

 **Oh, and one other quick thing, when I logged in today I saw somebody wanted to adopt one of the stories I decided to abandon, so I think LoulasCorner will be continuing my story "Waking To The Night", if they still want to that is.**

 **I doubt any of you really care about my stories anymore really, and that's completely understandable, I've been a pretty awful author, but I promise I will try.**

 **\- Michael, 1st October 2017**


	10. Chapter 8

**Going to get straight to it...**

 _Amelie_

It made sense to contact Oliver once her men had gotten Claire. He seemed to be the one of the only vampires worthy of her trust in this dismal town. She decided it was best to phone him personally, so he could see how serious the situation was. She picked up her mobile and dialled.

"Oliver? Yes I need your help. No, it isn't paid work you fool. Just get here quickly."

 _Oliver_

He'd already set off to see Amelie of course, not that he would tell her that. He wanted her to be in his debt as much as possible, and if that meant she thought he was going out of his way to do something so be it. It was a good thing he would be so early really, as it would be daylight in a couple of hours, and he wanted to gradually introduce the idea he'd had to Amelie. He'd have to make her think it was her idea of course, but it was worth the subliminal messaging if he got what he wanted.

Claire Danvers as a vampire. What fun!

 _Myrnin_

When Myrnin re-entered the back of the shop, he half expected Michael to be gone. That would be the Morganville way: for everything that could possibly go wrong to go wrong. Despite that, he was pleasantly surprised to see Michael had gone nowhere. It wasn't that he didn't want the boy to recover, it was just that he didn't fancy running around town looking for a bloodthirsty young vampire with the prospect of daylight looming over him. So it was probably good news Michael was still too weak to go on the run. He was pale even for a vampire, and so when he began to mumble incoherently Myrnin decided to toss him a blood bag. I mean, he didn't toss it per say as it would be a bad move if Michael didn't manage to catch it; you don't want to hit an injured vampire in the face with a blood bag. He just held it over Michael's mouth so he could bite and drink. After that he seemed to get a little brighter, for a creature of the night. Claire would be pleased to see that when she got back, Myrnin hoped. He just had to trust Oliver on this one.

 _Claire_

The room she had been shoved into was damp, and dismal. She felt claustrophobic, but couldn't actually tell how big the room was. For all she knew there could be other people, other beings, in there with her. Oh God that was not a nice thought.

 _Please come quickly Myrnin_ she thought. She was almost surprised that's what came to mind, but it really made sense. After all, Myrnin was the one who had been there, who cared for her, who remained her friend and boss, and he was her protector now. It made sense.

 _Myrnin_

Suddenly, a sharp sensation spread through Myrnin's head. It was almost like a migraine, but so much worse. It was- It was the pain that came along with visions. He realised that just before he dropped to his knees and cried out in agony, clutching the left side of his face with both hands. A flash of a dark room. A mortal fear was instilled in him. He felt himself looking around. He couldn't make anything out, highly unusual; the dark had not affected his sight in hundreds of years. It was so cold. He heard a small voice in the distance, but he couldn't make out what it was saying, until it said his name. _Myrnin_ it echoed, getting quieter and quieter. And as suddenly as it had started, it ended. He was back in the room with Michael, and the pain was gone. Nothing had changed actually, Michael was still lying in the same position, it was just like the vision had never happened, only the fear hadn't gone. All he knew was, Claire needed him.


	11. Chapter 9

_Myrnin_

He was faced with a dilemma. He couldn't leave Michael on his own, it would be chaos. Equally, he couldn't leave Claire wherever she was. Although that was the problem, _wherever she was_. Even if he were to be completely irresponsible and selfish, and he went to get Claire, where would he look? What was his plan? What if there were 20 vampires wherever she was. Myrnin took a breath and reasoned with himself. Planning had never been his thing, yet he was still alive right? He was Myrnin Conwy, he didn't _need_ to plan, he just _did_. He glanced over at Michael. He could either risk it and leave him alone, or trust that if he fed him a few blood bags he'd be okay for the journey. No that wasn't fair, he couldn't drag him into this. Leaving him it was then.

 _Oliver_

When he finally arrived at Amelie's office, he found she had sent one of her henchmen to greet him, rather than do it herself. There was no time for niceties, the Founder was expecting him.

"Where is she?" he asked bluntly, approaching the slave of Amelie.

The henchman simply told Oliver to follow him, turning quickly and taking long strides down a large hallway. He opened the fourth door on his left and gestured for Oliver to go inside. The second Oliver was clear of the door's path, it was shut behind him. This left him alone in a room with Amelie, sitting at a black marble desk, surrounded by paperwork.

"Oliver," she said dryly, "I see you made it in good time. I'm afraid you're not here on good circumstances in the slightest."

"No, no, I figured that," he replied nodding.

Amelie sniffed, "No need to be like that. Now, to business, I'm going to explain something very delicate to you, listen carefully, as I will need an opinion from you when I'm done."

With that, Amelie explained of how Myrnin gave Claire his protection, how vampires were already losing respect for her, and how she now had Claire locked in a secret room.

 _Oliver_

It would be a little easier to persuade Amelie to agree to his plan now she had actually _asked_ for his opinion, but he still wanted to beat around the bush a little. He couldn't sound like this was pre-planned, it had to be very gradual.

"Hmm, this is quite a puzzle isn't it?" he acted like he was pondering the matter.

"So?" Amelie raised a eyebrow impatiently, "What are your thoughts on this?"

Oliver paused for a second, and began to voice his thoughts, "You need to make an example of this. Show people you're not to be reckoned with. It can't be too public as we don't want to reveal to everyone in Morganville that they're walking among vampires; there are still many who don't know. It has to be something that will spread among vampires, just so they get the message that you're still as powerful as ever."

"Yes, yes that's good. But how do you suggest I do it?" Amelie encouraged.

"We need to think of something that will hurt Myrnin. Something that vampires will be interested in, so it will spread. Something unique to you, not that any old vampire can do," Oliver continued, "You say you are in possession of Miss Danvers, yes? It sounds insane but hear me out here... we turn her."

He waited for Amelie's response, and the tension in the room grew. Finally she responded.

"It's a good start, I like it. Although I think we might want to change a few details and refine the plan of action. I say we get Myrnin himself here to turn Claire. If he does not, she dies. He will take the offer, and turn her himself. It will affect their relationship far more than if we turn her and she goes back to him. It paints him as the hero, and we can't have that," she added.

"Hmm, yes, yes that could work very finely indeed."

And so it was decided; Claire Danvers would be turned by her very own Myrnin.

 **I'm in the mood to write tonight and so I've gone from not uploading anything in nearly 6 months to writing two chapters in one day** **😅 Ah well, I just hope you still like the story. I was thinking I may upload it to Wattpad too to make it easier to access.**

 **\- Michael, 1st October 2017**


	12. Chapter 10

_Myrnin_

The main question was where to start. If he were to believe Oliver, then he wouldn't go to Amelie. He would look for Jason Rosser. Then again, if he were to believe Oliver, he would trust that the vampire was currently looking for Jason already, and he knew him much better than Myrnin did. There was that sorry excuse of a boy, Shame, but he'd be an idiot to try something like this so soon after what happened with Michael. Come to think of it, what had happened when Michael was taken to Common Grounds? Surely the humans weren't just left?

 _Eve_

Trapped. Scared. Guilty.

That's the position Eve was currently in. She really had no idea why she'd done what she had. Instinct maybe? It was worthless to dwell on it whatever it was. She had to focus on getting out of wherever she was. When they'd taken Michael, they also took Shane, and then her. Eve assumed Shane was in a similar situation to herself location-wise. It seemed to be some sort of holding pen. She felt around, and managed to make out some of her surroundings. The ground was earthy. It was like somebody sprinkled gravel over dirt and called it a day. There was quite a bit of space actually, but it wasn't limitless. Eve had found that when she hit her head on... a stone wall? Yes that seemed right. By her powers of deduction, she guessed that this was a prison cell. There were cold metal bars to her right, and as far as she could tell three stone walls. She couldn't be sure if she was in a row of these cells or she was alone. Or at least, she couldn't until they turned on the lights.

 _Claire_

She had to shield her eyes with her arm when they turned the harsh, white lights on. She sucked in air through her teeth as her eyes burned. It was unbearable. Luckily her eyes adjusted fairly quickly, and she could finally tell where she was. Unfortunately she could also see who else was there.

"Shane," she spat out the name in distaste.

She could see him across from her, in an identical cell. From what she could tell, there were two rows of these cells, facing each other.

"Hello there Claire," Shane smiled, acting calm.

Suddenly another voice came from further down the row of cells, "SHANE? CLAIRE?"

It was Eve. Perfect, the humans of the Glass House gang all together again.


End file.
